Inuyasha is WHA!
by JocelynTheGargoyleGirl
Summary: What happens if Sesshomaru and Inuyasha did something...
1. The Fight

I have no clue what was going on. One minute me and the rest were fighting some lesser demon when the tail went back and hit me. It hurt like hell! Kind of like that night two months ago... no No NO! I thought. I am NOT going to think of that night.

I was on the ground and tried to get up while Miroku and the rest finished off the widow scorpion demon. I finally get up when Kagome walked over.  
"Oh my god, Inuyasha you alright?" Asked Sango. "Of course he's alright, HE'S Inuyasha, he has to do everything right." Before anyone else could say anything I remember being sat, by Kagome... of course. I hit the ground harder then I thought possible... But I couldn't believe it'd hurt this much... I mean yeah I've been sat plenty of times before but I passed out, which is really scary for everyone because I don't pass out just for anything. I remember holding my stomach because of the pain going through me. 


	2. Oh my

I woke up but I didn't feel like showing I was awake yet. I heard Kagome and... Was that Kaede? I thought. They were talking...

"But, thats impossible! Right Sango? Please Miroku tell me this is impossible!" yelled Kagome.  
"Keep your voice down Kagome. Inuyasha's still sleeping," I heard Shippo say. I felt something wet touch my forehead and I slowly opened my eyes. I tried to sit up as pain raced through my whole entire body. Not that I wanted to but a soft whimper escaped. Everyone turned towards me with surprised looks.

"Oh my god! Inuyasha I'm sooo sorry!" Kagome yelled as she ran over to me. She hugged me gently I guess beings I got hurt by that lesser first question that I could think of asking first is, "What the hell is going on Kaede?"  
"It's alright my child... If the rest of ye will kindly leave us two alone so I may explain what's going on..." asked Kaede. To me it sounded like, get the fuck out of here or else.

Surpressing another whimper, I sat all the way up using the wall as a leaning post. "Okay now tell me, hag. What's going on?" I mumbled tiredly. "Listen my child, don't ye feel the life forming here," Kaede explained as she gently touched my stomach.

"But, that's impossible... right?" I snapped, "I can't be!"

"Yes, Inuyasha, ye are pregnant. I examed ye myself, ye are infact pregnant," says Kaede, "I told ye friends before now so none of them would be surprised."

"YOU DID WHAT?" I yelled as my friends walked in.

"Did you tell him?" Miroku asked as he looked to me. Of course she told me you fucking asshole! I thought as Kaede nodded at the question. I couldn't believe that one night with... I couldn't think of his name I couldn't it. I could feel the dam breaking as I tried not to think about that night.

"Inuyasha? I only have one question," said Sango as she came up to me and hugged me gently.

"What is it San-," I mumbled as Kagome interrupted me. "Who's the father of your pup?I damand to know!" yelled Kagome.

"Its... Its... Its Ses-" I whisper quietly trying not to cry.

Sango turned a glare at Kagome. "You don't have to tell us if you don't feel like it Inuyasha...," she said.

"-Sesshomaru..." I finally get out of my mouth as the dam explodes.

"Shh, shhh, its okay Inuyasha its okay." says Sango as she kept glaring at Kagome. "Wait... your BROTHER? Okay I was FINE with knowing that your pregnant, but you did it with your BROTHER? That's just wrong Inuyasha that's just wrong!" yelled Kagome. More tears went down my face at hearing Kagome state the truth.

"I can understand if it was for survival of the dog demons but, did you actually enjoy it or love him?" asked Miroku.

All I could do was nod. "What's wrong with you Kagome... It's not his fault!" said Shippo as he jumped into my lap. As Kagome walked outside to blow off some steam, I sat there crying as Sango rocked me while I fell asleep. 


	3. Is that!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS CHAPTER WAS INSPIRED BY A FRIEND OF MINE FROM ROBLOX! HER USERNAME IS HEAVENDAUGHTER, SHE'S A GREAT FRIEND AND I OWE THIS CHAPTER TO HER!

~~~~~~~Inuyasha POV~~~~~~~ It's been two months and everyone pretty much understands... Well almost everyone. Kagome tried sitting me... for the tenth time since they found out. Besides Kagome going physco, Sango has been forbidding me to fight!

"Inuyasha!" Sango and Kagome said at the same time as I ran from beneath the tree cover to help them with the battle beings they were loosing... again, I sighed inwardly. This is going to take forever if they do it by themselves! I thought as I sliced the demon in half, killing it before it could harm me... or the pup.

"Inuyasha! What WERE YOU THINKING?" yelled Kagome as I walked over to her with the shard. "Buzz off wench! You think this is just your fight? Huh? Tell me do you think that you could stop me from finding a way to fight?" I yell back. "That's it! Sit, SIT, SI-" Kagome yelled before Miroku could put his hand over her mouth. I hit the ground, hard, making a large crater, from above I heard Sango, Miroku, and Shippo yell at her above. As my vision swam before me, I heard this deep, low chuckle before I even realized who it was. I couldn't believe it, but by then I passed out.

~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~

No one noticed the laughter as Naraku's henchman grabbed Inuyasha. The first one to notice he was gone was Shippo... He was coming over to check on Inuyasha when he exclaimed, "INUYASHA'S GONE!" Realizing the smell of Naraku's minion, he ran over to Kagome, pointing the way the minion went before they saw him disappear into the forest.

~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~

It was a warm day... Especially warm thanks to the Heat. Inuyasha ran off during the night to find a hot spring... or maybe a small cold river. As he walked on, he caught the scent of his brother Sesshomaru. Eyes wide open for anything suspicious. Suddenly his brother was right in front of him. "What the hell do you want Sesshomaru? You wanna fight? I'll fight ya, unless you're afraid your 'little' brother will whoop your ass?" yelled Inuyasha.

As Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga, his older brother did... nothing? He just stood there to his amazement before he attacked. It wasn't the normal attack, his brother ripped his clothes and Inuyasha's. He started by pinning Inuyasha to the ground with his arms behide him. They shared a simple kiss, much to Sesshomaru's enjoyment and Inuyasha's protests. It started getting worse, Sesshomaru gagged him while he started to work down below. Getting his big works down inside of his brother, the rape began.

-End of Flashback-

(SORRY THIS IS SHORT COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING. SORRY AGAIN D=) 


End file.
